Lupin's Christmas
by Phantom Quill
Summary: It's PG13 because things are rough and they're gonna get rougher. It's starts as a TragedyDrama and goes on into RomanceHumour. Prequel to Lupin's Summer for my avid readers! Chap SIX UP NOW!
1. One

Lupin's Christmas This tale is the prequel to Lupin's Summer (as if that wasn't obvious). It begins with a bit of Drama/Tragedy but later turns to Humour/Romance and there's a RL/HG storyline running too! Please r/r!  


* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Perfect Present**  
  
Remus awoke on the floor of Grimmauld Place. Getting up and wretching at the pain of his seering headache he realised he had been drinking last night. In fact, for quite a few months Remus had been drinking every night. He didn't usually get so plastered he couldn't find his bed though.  
Stumbling into the kitchen, Remus glanced at the calender whilst conjouring a cup of coffee. Today was the last day of the December term at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were headed to the Burrow for Christmas.  
"Perhaps I'll go along..." He mused aloud, for the house was quite empty now, compared to how it had been just a short year ago.  
Then a shock ran through him as he studied the calender. The full moon was on Christmas Day. Making his coffee disappear and reaching for a bottle of firewhisky from the cupboard, Remus mused aloud further:  
"Damn and blast it! Of all the god given days to have a wretched full moon on it would have to be bloody Christmas wouldn't it! Rotten affliction!" He cursed as he took a large swig of firewhisky right from the bottle. His headache reigned over him and he collapsed onto the kitchen floor.  
*  
Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express, magically repairing Harry's communication mirror. Remus had explained that the mirror was linked to one of the tiles in the kitchen wall and that it could be used to contact the Order if it was needed. She reattached the final piece and the mirror gleamed as though brand new.  
"There Harry! All done! Did you want to talk to anyone right now?" She inquired.  
Harry cheerfully shook his head and continued his game of Exploding Snap with Ron. After and excruciatingly loud KABOOM Hermione tapped the mirror with her wand. Immediatley a picture of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place appeared.  
"Oh my..." She instantly said aloud.  
"What?" Asked Ron.  
Hermione turned the mirror and all three of them saw the sight of an unmoving, ill-looking Remus Lupin. His pale hand still clutching a bottle of firewhisky.  
At that moment, the train stopped at Kings Cross.  


* * *

_Sorry to make the first chapter so short! A couple of Author's notes for you: Harry is in his sixth year at the moment. Remus is **not** greiving for Sirius, he is having a mid-life crisis. Snape **will** feature in the story as the chapters progress_. _The chapters won't get much longer either so easy reading!_  
**Please review or I'll stop writing (that is not an empty threat!)**  



	2. Two

Lupin's Christmas This tale is the prequel to Lupin's Summer. Thanks to the reviewers of all my Lupin stories to date! More to come! Keep r/r please!  


* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Rush To Remus**  
  
"Mr Weasley! Mr Weasley!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.  
"Dad! Dad! DAD!" Ron and Ginny did the same.  
*  
As the group of children rushed towards Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus remained still at Grimmauld Place. The bottle of firewhisky had loosened itself from Remus's strong hands and rolled across the floor to the door frame.  
*  
After explaining and showing Arthur the mirror, Molly Weasley took charge of the situation in her usual fashion.  
"Hopeless case! I _told_ him not to keep drinking like that! But does he listen? Never once! He's just like you used to be Arthur!"  
"Until I was beaten into shape dear..." Arthur mumbled. Only Harry heard him and chuckled a little amid the seriousness of the situation.  
Molly continued to chatter as they all clambered into the newly reinstated Weasley car with their luggage, hit the Invisibility Booster and were off to Grimmauld Place.  
*  
Hermione couldn't believe that Harry and Ron could find the time to laugh at Mrs Weasley's inane chatter as they sped on in the car. She was worried and kept looking back into the mirror in the false hope that Remus would be getting up, brushing off the dirt of the floor and making them a welcome - home - breakfast. She was greatly disappointed each time.  
Ginny seemed worried too. She too kept glancing at the mirror over Hermione's shoulder and then gazing out of the window as if to ask the clouds for assistance with her pleading blue eyes.  
*  
When they finally touched down at Grimmauld Place, Arthur turned off the Invisibility Booster and the car appeared outside the block of flats. Luckily there had been no muggles in sight. Molly was finally silent as they approached the readily - appearing door of number 12. The party walked in carrying their luggage.  
*  
"Best head on upstairs and put those in the second bedroom..." Mr Weasley told the children.  
Hermione knew what that meant: "_Stay away in case he's ill._" "Or worse..." She suddenly thought. A chill ran up her back as she headed the party upstairs to the second bedroom. It had been Harry and Ron's room when they had first stayed at Grimmauld Place. That seemed such a long time ago now...  
Virtually throwing her things onto what had been Ron's bed, Hermione pulled an Extendable Ear from her pocket. "I never thought I'd be _thanking_ Fred and George." She thought, setting the ear to pick up sounds from the kitchen below. Ron, Ginny and Harry all did the same.  
They could hear a lot of shuffling and then the dialogue finally began:  
  
"Of all the stupid things you can do in your free time!" Mrs Weasley was lecturing Remus.  
"So I got a little drunk..." He was unmistakably in a foul mood over something.  
"A little? Collapsed on the kitchen floor?" Mr Weasley chipped in.  
"I fell over, I've been there for _two minutes_, if that!"  
"Hermione saw you in the communication mirror twenty minutes ago!" Mrs Weasley scoffed.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Yes... Well... What does it matter anyway? It's not your business whether I choose to get drunk on a Thursday morning or not it is?"  
"It's Friday afternoon, Remus." Mr Weasley pointed out. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how long Remus had been out cold for in the kitchen.  
Ron and Harry were laughing. More importantly they were laughing **loudly**. There was a sound of someone exiting the kitchen downstairs and then the ranting voice of Mrs Weasley bellowed from the end of the Extendable Ears:  
"I'M GLAD TO SEE FRED AND GEORGE HAVE FINALLY MADE SOME MONEY OUT OF NOSEY CHILDREN, BUT THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME OR THE PLACE! NOW RETRACT THOSE EARS _IMMEDIATELY_!"  


* * *

_Thought I'd add in some mild humour there. Things are looking up next chapter! Remus gets happier, Snape pays a visit to Grimmauld Place with good news and Hermione discovers a secret...  
Coming Soon..._  
  



	3. Three

Lupin's Christmas This tale is the prequel to Lupin's Summer. Thanks to the reviewers of all my Lupin stories to date! More to come! Keep r/r please!  


* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: The Secret**  
  
The next day Hermione rose just after dawn and headed downstairs. She was shocked to find Remus writing a letter at the kitchen table. He looked tired, but very set in his ways and seemingly determined to finish his letter.   
He hadn't noticed her at the door in her baby blue pajamas and dressing gown. Remus himself was only wearing boxers. Hermione had to prevent herself from bursting into fits of giggles. His boxers were green with golden teddy bears.  
As she came and took a seat at the table, Remus folded up his letter and turned to face her. Though looking tired and a bit hung over, Hermione hadn't realised just how handsome Remus could be. Unshaven and his hair dishevelled slightly, Remus turned to her and met her hazel eyes with his piercing silver-blues and deep black pupils.   
"Don't be stupid Hermione! He's twenty years your elder!"  
But just as Remus was about to speak, Snape burst into Grimmauld Place and stood at the kitchen doorframe. Hermione suddenly felt extremely anxious, sitting in front of her potions master in her pajamas. Remus, however, stood up immediately.  
*  
"Ever heard of knocking Severus?" He asked.  
Snape meerly sneered and thrust a golden envelope into his hands.  
"Special delivery." He announced snidely before making as abrupt an exit as he had his entrance.  
Remus looked down at the envelope and smiled widely. He picked up the letter he had been writing and put both into the pocket of his jacket, which was hanging on the back of the kicthen wall.  
*  
Hermione watched curiously. Remus seemed a lot brighter han she had imagined he'd be.  
  
"Coffee?" He asked, wand in hand and smiling at Hermione.  
***  
After Remus had conjured a masterful cooked breakfast and he and Hermione had cleared their plates, Remus changed the subject of their conversation. They had been discussing the lack of decent education at Hogwarts for the past two and a half years.  
"I'll have to get dressed, I'm expecting someone..." He said, glancing down at the letter from the envelope. He had opened it whilst conjuring the breakfast, and had almost choked on his coffee.  
Remus and Hermione both headed upstairs to get dressed.  
***  
Much later on, Hermione sat amid a bustling kitchen. She couldn't stand the noise around her. Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap, Ginny had the Weird Sisters on the wireless and Mrs Weasley was singing along.  
Hermione headed out into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place to find a young boy clambering into the house, laden with baggage. She had never seen him before, but he still looked oddly familiar. He was a dark blonde with blue eyes and was very muscular for his age. He looked about thirteen, but was very tall.  
A wide grin spread across his face. There was something familair about the grin. Where had she seen that grin before. He bashfully stepped forwards, dropping the bags.  
"Sorry for the intrusion..." He said shyly. "I'm Matthew." He offered his hand to Hermione.  
"Hermione." She replied, shaking it.  
"Is Remus here?" He questioned.  
"Yes. He said he was expecting someone. Are you a relative?"  
"Hasn't he mentioned me?" The boy asked.  
Hermione shook her head.  
"The full name's Matthew Lupin..."  
  
"I'm his son."  


* * *

_OOOOOOOOH I just love cliffhangers! Hope this is a good twist! Please r/r or I'm gonna stop writing! :'(_  



	4. Four

Lupin's Christmas This tale is the prequel to Lupin's Summer. Thanks to the reviewers of all my Lupin stories to date! More to come! Keep r/r please!  


* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Remus's Family Portrait** _(This chap's all from Hermione's POV)_  
  
"His son?" Hermione had to make sure she hadn't misheard him.   
Matthew nodded almost proudly.  
"It's just... Remus has never mentioned he had a child..."  
"Two, actually." Matthew said very matter-of-factly.   
  
She looked into his silver-blue eyes. There was something of Remus there, she could recognize it in the swirling colours. But he wasn't just Remus's son. Although he had the powerfully strong eyebrows and the straight and proper nose, Matthew Lupin certainly wasn't his father's son. Whoever his mother was, she lived in him too. Hermione could clearly see the spirit of another in this boy.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yes," came a deep and recognizably gorgeous voice from behind Hermione.  
"_Remus's voice is NOT gorgeous!_" Hermione tried to correct herself. She had been trying to convince herself she didn't have a crush on Lupin since third year...  
  
Remus embraced his son warmly.  
"You're early." He scoffed, breaking off.  
"You're late." His son replied.  
They smiled weakly and Remus put his hand firmly on his son's shoulder.  
"I see you've met Hermione..."  
"Yes, a real pleasure!" Matthew answered snatching a look at her.   
  
Hermione was suspicious of that glint in his eye. It was Remus's glint, the one that matched his perfect smile so well. But Matthew didn't have that perfect smile. Hermione couldn't feel anything for Matthew... Could she?  


* * *

_Just a short chapter as I'm kinda sleepy. Now that you guys know that Remus has kids I'll bring them into my Lupin's Summer story. That's why i haven't updated it for so long! :) Keep r/r! And read my other stories please!_  



	5. Five

Lupin's Christmas This tale is the prequel to Lupin's Summer. Thanks to the reviewers of all my Lupin stories to date! More to come! Keep r/r please!  


* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: RETURN OF THE EXTENDABLE EARS  
  
**Hermione had excused herself and pretended to head upstairs soon after Remus had greeted his son. But she stopped at the top of the staircase and pulled the Extendable Ear from her pocket. She hadn't gotten ridden of it, even though Mrs Weasley had trusted her to.  
  
"I knew you'd come..." Remus sounded choked, as though he had had tears in his eyes.  
"I can't stand to spend December alone, Dad..." Matthew sounded a little upset too.  
"You're not alone you pillock! Where's Courtney?"  
"Staying with Candice and Rowena in Suffolk..."  
  
There was a short silence before Remus finally replied.  
  
"You'd think she'd forgotten."  
"NEVER. Dad! She wouldn't dare forget. Not after the way she treats you about it..."  
  
It made Hermione wonder whether the father and son were discussing Remus's wife or his daughter. "His own daughter wouldn't treat him badly, _would she_?"  
  
"No..." Remus sounded as though he was holding back emotion in his voice. "I suppose not..."  
"It's only been three years, Dad..." Matthew seemed to be speaking in a reassuring tone. "It's okay to still be upset..."  
"No it _isn't_!" He replied sternly, raising his voice. Of course, no one else would hear him. The radio was still blaring out new tracks from the Weird Sisters and Hermione heard the occasional BANG from the boy's game of snap.  
  
Hermione edged back down the stairs a little, crouched slightly and peered through a gap in the banister. Remus had his back to his son. Matthew looked hurt, deeply hurt. He tried to speak but it seemed he had lost the power. A tear ran down his young face.  
  
"I MISS MUM TOO DAD!" He suddenly shouted out. "SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU REALIZE WE'RE STILL HERE!"  
Remus turned and raised a hand. Hermione was amazed at how this angry young man was suddenly silenced by no more than his father's raised hand. Remus lowered the hand onto Matthew's shoulder and the boy sunk into him.  
"Christmas Day this month, son..."  
Hermione instantly realized he was talking about his transformation.  
"Mmm." Matthew replied, nuzzled firmly into Remus's arm. He seemed to be shaking with tears. Remus remained strong. Matthew finally pulled away after a moment that seemed like a lifetime to all those present.  
"Where are you transforming?" Matthew asked.  
"Same place as you are..." Remus replied, smiling reassuringly at his son.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized how alike they were. They were both werewolves. Had it been passed on? No. It couldn't. "Stupid me!" Hermione thought as she mentally kicked herself. "Werewolves can't pass on lycanthropy genetically!" So Matthew Lupin had been bitten. But by who? "Not Remus," Hermione thought, "_Never Remus_..."  
  
"It's been three whole years and you still don't trust me!" Matthew replied, wiping tears from his eyes and smiling, hopelessly humoured by his father.  
"I know you too well, Matt..." Remus announced knowingly.  
"I'm nothing like you..." His son replied curtly.  
"You're like your mother..." He said proudly. Remus looked up into the dark corner where Hermione was hidden.  
"Strong willed, independent and never shuts up!" Remus told his son when their eyes met again.  
  
Remus, a puzzled expression on his face, looked up into the corner for a second time. He seemed to be looking right into Hermione's eyes. He smiled wryly. She felt his silver-blue eyes hit her like a beam of sunlight. Remus's smile lifted his years by far. "He really is brilliant..." Hermione thought.  
  
"Go and introduce yourself, Molly's there, she'll show you around..." Remus told his son, not taking his eyes off Hermione. "I'll be there in a minute..."  
  
Remus headed for the stairs. Hermione got up and headed down the corridor, trying not to make any noise. But before she could even reach the door of her room, she heard Remus's cool, strong voice and felt his warm breath on her neck.  
  
"Hermione, wait..."  
  
She turned around and looked into his eyes. His eyes swirled in the same blue silver pattern as Matthew's had no more than half an hour ago. But there was no spark in Matthew's eyes, nothing that made Hermione's heart jump into her throat.  
"_Don't be stupid, Hermione. He's a fully grown man! Get over this stupid crush right now!_"  
But she couldn't.  
  
"Aren't you coming down?" He asked coolly, never looking away and blinking very few times.  
"No... I thought I'd just read for a while..." She mumbled. Her nerves tingled all over her body. She shouldn't feel like that. She _couldn't_ feel like that if it really was _just a stupid crush_...  
"Well, I'm not leaving you alone, to be honest it's not safe..." He put a hand on her arm, but didn't pull her towards the stairs. He seemed to linger, as if waiting for instruction.  
"Well I'm not going down." She said stubbornly.  
Remus broke into a warm smile. Hermione felt as though her heart would rise into her throat and out of her mouth at any minute.  
"Then I'll stay up here with you!" He replied in the same tone.  
"Fine!" Hermione replied, leading him into her room.  
"Fine!" He repeated, allowing himself to be lead into her bedroom as he closed the door behind them.  


* * *

_And before you ask IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Nothing will happen here! A long chapter this time to make up for the last one being so short! :) I'm gonna go back to writing both my stories at the same pace now that I've cleared up those minor details! Keep r/r! And read my other stories please!_  
  
_Oh and if you want to know how Remus's wife died, you'll have to keep reading and checking Lupin's Summer for the explanation!_  
  



	6. Six

Lupin's Christmas This tale is the prequel to Lupin's Summer. Thanks to the reviewers of all my Lupin stories to date! More to come! Keep r/r please!  


* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: CHESS  
  
**Hermione flitted around the room, looking for something to do. She hadn't really wanted to read at all. She heard a rustle behind her and found that Remus was looking at a marble chess set on her bedside table.  
"Harry's?" He asked.  
"Mine," she replied with a smile.  
Remus let out a surprised sigh. "Didn't know you played," he replied.  
"Only when I get a challenge..." Hermione said expectantly. _Please offer to play,_ she thought,_ please offer to play_.  
"I happen to be a champion." Remus replied proudly. "Challenge enough for you?" He asked.  
"Just about..." She said as he set up the board.  
  
They played for a while before Hermione realized how good at chess he was. They had taken the same number of pieces from each other, but Remus had been chasing her king across the board and had already captured the queen.  
"Bloody hell," Hermione blurted out as her second knight was captured.  
"Told you I was a champion..." He taunted.  
"I thought you were joking," Hermione said honestly.  
"Nope," he said, smiling, "unofficial Hogwarts champion of 1972."  
  
_Wow_... Hermione thought with a sigh as he concentrated on the game again. She watched the tiny lines of his brow as he focused before his next move. She hadn't been concentrating all that much... _Remus is far too distracting_...  
  
"Checkmate," Remus said after a good twenty minutes.  
"Bugger," she replied.  
"You're a very good player." He stated as the pieces began to pack themselves away again. "I normally would have polished a game off in minutes."  
"Show off." She stated, getting up and heading for the door.  
"Coming down for a snack?" He asked.  
"Of course," she replied, already out of the door.  
  
When they got downstairs they found Matthew playing Exploding Snap with the boys and Mrs Weasley fussing over how she hadn't seen him for nearly a year.  
"Where've you been?" Harry asked as a card blew up in Ron's face.  
"Playing chess." Remus answered just as Hermione was about to.  
"CHESS!?" Ron said, standing up with an angry expression on his charred face, "You play chess and you've never tole me?" He questioned Hermione.  
  
_Oh Merlin here we go again..._ She thought.  


* * *

_Please review! And I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE!_  
  



End file.
